This invention relates generally to lubricating oil compositions and more particularly to additive combinations containing functionalized polyalkenes which impart dispersancy, detergency, antioxidant, and antiwear properties to lubricating oils. Such additive containing oils are especially suitable for use as crankcase lubricants.
Current crankcase lubricating oils must operate under high temperature conditions for extended periods between oil changes and still provide protection against engine wear and deposits such as sludge and varnish. Commercial lubricants usually include, besides alkenylsuccinimide or Mannich base dispersants, a zinc dialkyldithiophosphate and an overbased alkali or alkaline earth metal sulfonate or phenate to provide wear, detergency and acid neutralizing properties. Such materials are traditionally thought to be essential ingredients in such lubricants.